Suzukaze Midori
Suzukaze Midori '''is one of main pretty cure of first two seasons of ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Serie''s. Her alter ego is Cure Blow and her theme colour is green. She has powers of wind. Biography Young Age Becoming Cure Blow Personality Midori is very athletic and good at sports. She is part of volleyball team. She trains a lot and always want to get better. She is loyal friend. She get angry very quickly but usually doesn't stay angry for long time. She is very fast runner and often ends up in running competitions. She is very competitive person and hates losing. She knows importance of teamwork because of her volleyball training which also gives her good sense of teamwork when fighting as Pretty Cure. Appearance Midori has black hair that is about shoulder lenght and she usually wears it in pony tail. She has green eyes. When she transforms to Cure Blow her hair gets longer and become dark green. It's put in big pony tail. Cure Blow '''Passionately blowing light of wind, Cure Blow! 情熱 で 吹いてる風の光, キュアブロー ! Jōnetsu de fuiteru kaze no hikari, Kyua Burō! Cure Blow 'is Midori's alter ego. Her theme colour is green and she holds power of wind. To transform she need her Jewel Key and needs to be with her fairy partner Emerald so she can give her Change Jewel. She uses transformation phrase Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock!. Attacks Her first attack is Windy Circle. When she gets her Lumos Wand she gets new attack Ultra Hurricane. Relationships 'Emerald - Midori's fairy partner. They are very close to each other. Himura Akari - Midori's childhood friend. She is one of rare people who know about Akari's past. They know each other very well and admire each other. Hikarimoto Luccia - Midori met Luccia at school and was very surpirsed when she learned that she is Cure Stella. Two of them become quite close. Ito Sumire - Midori never spoke a lot with Sumire until they both became pretty cure and they became friends. Suzukaze Toya - Her older brother. Two of them are close to each other. Hikarimoto Tomoyo '- 'Nishimura Kazue - Kazue is Midori's team captain and also very good friend. She is often shown to be like older sister to her. Two of them share their passion for volleyball. When Midori becomes captain in second season she is very much like Kazue was in first season. Songs Solo * Changing like a Wind * Ball in the Air * Pass! Set! Attack! Teamwork Hurricane * Always Move Forward Duets * Colourful Days (with Himura Akari, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Friends Forever (with Himura Akari) * Lumière Quintet - Combination of five lights (with Himura Akari, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Peaceful Storms (with Ito Sumire) * Over the Rainbow (with Himura Akari, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) * By Your Side (with Himura Akari and Himura Scarlett) * Thank You (with Himura Akari, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) Ending Songs *Solar Melody (with Ito Sumire) *Eternal Light (with Himura Akari, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) In Dubbed Versions Slovenian Dub *Her name in Slovene dub is Mojca Ajdič. Glitter Force Dub *Her name in Glitter Light Force is Cassandra (Cass) Bennett. *Her alter ego is changed to Glitter Windy. Gallery MidoriBlow.png|Atsuikaze Midori / Cure Blow Trivia *She is third green Pretty Cure (if counting only canon series. **She is followed by Cure Felice. *She is second green Pretty Cure that has powers of wind. *She is a bit similiar to Midorikawa Nao **They are both green cures. **They both have powers of wind. **They are both part of sports team at school (Nao soccer and Midori volleyball) *Her zodiac is gemini, which is air sign and she has powers of wind. *Her Heart Light Crystal is green. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Green Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Wind using Cures Category:Female Characters